New Divide
by hmw95
Summary: I’m sorry it has to be this way, but I don’t know if I will be able to speak with you again… I’m sorry but it is the truth. Sequel to End of The Beginning, the Beginning of The End.
1. Saying Goodbye Hurts

(A/N: School is over in… Three days. I might be able to update more. But I am not sure. This is very long awaited… But if you this story is the first time you heard of the other story, The End of the Beginning, the Beginning of the End, then stop reading this and go read the partner story to this. You won't understand anything unless you read that… This chapter is going to be the first short one out of the two planned for this story.)

Dear Mikey,

How are you? Has anything changed since you have been in turtle heaven? Have you changed at all? I hope not…

Our family has been closer than ever lately. Splinter recently passed (Who knows, you might already have seen him…) and we have been helping each other cope. Don went through his whole non-believing stage again, and it was my job (Again) to help him out of it. Leo also tried to take blame again.

Well… I just thought I might give you an update. I have to go and patrol. I'll write again. I love you, Michelangelo… So much…

Love always,

Raphie Boy

* * *

Dear Donatello and Leonardo,

Wow… Does this feel familiar… Is this how Mike felt when he wrote his letter? I feel so… Weak. Maybe it's the blood loss?

Well, here's what happened… I went out alone, although I shouldn't have… (Man, when did my arm start to weigh so much that it was this hard to write?) The foot. They got me. Just like they got Mike. I can't believe I let them, though… Man, did they get me good… Got stabbed a few times, couple of deep slashes here and there, and… You'll see when you find me here. On the couch. The site of our dear brother's death.

I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I don't know if I will be able to speak with you again… I'm sorry but it is the truth.

If my hand writing is still legible, please do what I am asking here… Leo, don't take the blame on this one. You tried taking the blame for two deaths, don't you think you have had enough pressure placed on you? I'll take all the blame if needed, bro. And Don… I am pretty sure I am dying here tonight… If I am still alive when you find me, whisk me away and fix me. But don't feel bad if you can't. And if I am already dead… Just continue what you do, brother. Stick with reality.

Well… I am having a lot of trouble writing now… And seeing. Blurs are covering my vision, along with drips of blood. I hope I don't bleed over this paper.

Well, good night my brothers. I love you both with everything I have… I'm sorry for giving you this new divide to handle.

If I do end up seeing Mikey, I'll tell him you said hi and you guys love him...

Love for the future (No matter what happens),

Raphael


	2. Changed and Realizing The Impossible

(A/N: I am impressed with how many people love it. I am hoping to stop the curse of sequels! Because if you haven't noticed, sequels are always worse than the first story. So I am trying to match the first… Or even rise above it. I hope I can. I'll try. Help me do this! Well… Here is a new chapter… Written by… Me, but in Leo's POV. Enjoy it! [Alsoo... This chapter isn't much longer than the first, but WHATEVER! Gosh!)

Dear Mike,

Did you know what happened to Raph last night? It might seem pretty familiar to you… He was jumped by the foot. He came home, laid out on the couch, wrote a letter, and promptly passed out. Guess who found him? Me. Again. Just like I found you.

But something went differently.

I must have hit a jackpot or something… But I was having stomach pains so I went to get some water in the night. I found him unconscious in a pool of his own blood. The first thing I did before having too much reaction was to check his pulse.

You know what?

He still had a heart beat. I woke Don and we worked on him the best we could. Then we waited. And waited. Now it is the night after and he has shown no sign of life. Don says he might be in a coma. He said there are only two things that could explain what Raph is doing: 1) That he could be in a coma and possibly a vegetable. 2) He could be going down the path way to death.

I really hope it is the first option. Even if he never wakes up… Wouldn't it be nice to know he is alive? I'm not sure… I mean, wouldn't it be better for his body and me if he died instead of being a vegetable? I mean, he wouldn't suffer or anything, and he would be with you… I don't even know what I'm talking about. Of course, I haven't known what I was talking about ever since you left…

Well, I better take my shift of watching over Raph. Love you Michelangelo.

Love,

Leonardo.

* * *

Dear Mike,

Two days has flown by so fast. You know, the yesterday I thought Raph moved his head. I gasped and held my breath. But he didn't move again. So now I know not to trust notions like that. That he might actually wake up soon. Because he won't. And I need to get that hope out of my head.

Isn't it funny how I always had hope for everything else, but when it comes to my own family, no hope matters to me? I think it is strange. I mean, is it because my family is personal and everything else is not?

I hate how I don't even understand myself anymore! I say one thing, then my mind questions me. I have been doing things that are completely out of character and I just have lost my own self completely. I realized this (Half-ly) when you passed. But I completely realize with Raph being out of the picture. With all of these realizations, it makes me believe that most of reason I was the way I was was because of Raph. I managed to keep the whole family in line, but I had to use my younger brother to keep myself in line… Isn't that just sad?

I am sitting next to him right now. It's almost like he is dead, but the beeping of the heart rate monitor reminds me that he is indeed living.

Well… I better set down the pen so I don't use up your time in turtle heaven by making you read my long letters. Love you, Michelangelo.

Love,

Leonardo.


	3. Thoughts Of Death

(A/N: I just realized that I could type with my pinky on my left hand! That improves my speed of typing and just my typing ability in general! I am happy about that! But it still sucks that I can't move any fingers on the left hand. I have to use my elbow and stick out my pinky and press the buttons. Ha. It makes me feel so dumb, but it gets the job done… So whatever. So glad to be back!)

Dear Michelangelo,

Man… It is so weird not having Raph around to yell at us all the time, to comfort us, to protect us… He's there, but not there at the same time…

I wonder what it feels like, you know? Being in two realities sounds so… Confusing. But interesting at the same time.

I gave two probable things that will occur with Raph during his sleep. He could be a vegetable the rest of his life, or he could die within the next few hours to days. There is also a five percent chance he could wake up, but the chance is so slim, it's not worth having hope for.

Wow. I seem like a downer. It's hard not to be. I am the only one who actually knows the circumstances of everything. Do you know if Raph survives or not? I mean, you _are_ in heaven and everything… Do you know? Oh, wait… You can't tell me anyways…

I keep writing these letters like you actually read them and are still alive… But you aren't alive. You are dead, and I just can't seem to accept it.

You know what? I'll just keep hoping. You once told me that hope can help almost anything. So I will listen to you in one of those wise moments, even when you said that over a year ago.

I love you.

See you later on in life,

Donnie

* * *

Dear Michelangelo,

How could you??! Why did you let him get taken so… Soon?

Yes, if you haven't noticed yet, _brother_, Raph died! Just a few hours after your spirit told me to keep hope, he just goes and dies in his sleep. Leo was on watch with him, and I heard a yell. I walk in to see Leo trying to resuscitate him, and all I could do is watch as my older brother's spirit broke.

I can't stop the tears... It is so hard, you know? Losing both you and Raph. I'm sorry I blamed it all on you, but I guess I have been hanging out with Leo too much. It's all a blame game to him. He is blaming himself, just like after you died. I know, it's going to be hard to help him, but I have to. He is my older brother, and he is all I have.

All this death surrounding us makes me think about how I will die. Makes me wonder if my time is sooner than I originally thought, like you and Raph. I also wonder if I will die alone. I fear that… So much. And now that Raph left, it brings up the possibility of it being my reality.

I thought life is about living it, and not about fearing it ending… Is it?

Leo and I are going to bury Raph with you. I am even going to make him a nice coffin. Just like I did with Splinter. I'm really sorry you didn't get such a luxury… I wasn't exactly _sane _after you left. I am not even sure I am sane now. Have I ever been sane?

So many thoughts, such little time…

I will write again, I promise… And tell Raph that I will write to him too sometime.

Love,

Donatello.


	4. Voice of the Deceased

(A/N: So tired. So tired I can't even believe it. Late night typing like always. This chapter is one you shall never have expected. Anyways, I was reading some of my old stories, and I read the 'Return To New York: What Really Happened' and I laughed at the sentence that said 'I guess Don IS always prepared…' and I couldn't stop! It's just such a true statement… I didn't even realize it until now. On with the sad chapter, but happy at the same time… Wait, is that possible?? Also the italics symbolize what's going on… Outside of the letter…)

"_L-let's get to bed, Don…" Leo said, grabbing his brother's wrist lightly. _

"_I-I don't think I can sleep, Leo…" He replied in a whisper. Leo felt the tears come on, because he knew he himself would be in the same situation._

"_We have to try, Donnie…" Leo started. Don complied and followed his brother to his room, but then he stopped. "What's wrong?"_

"_C-can we sleep in M-Mikey's room?" He asked. Leo felt one stray tear fall. He nodded and they walked in. Dust coated mostly everything. Leo brushed the dust off of the bed and they laid down. It felt much more comforting in that room than their own rooms, and then they fell asleep._

_The next morning, Leo awoke and turned, careful or waking his brother. A paper fell off of his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed, and picked the paper up. He began to read…_

Dear Leonardo and Donatello,

Wow, it's been a very long time since I have spoken… Well, written to you two. This is the first that I actually brought to you two, and the others were trashed. I received the letters from you guys though. All of them, you couldn't hide them from me. It was really nice. I knew what was going on, and I wasn't even there. I regret not being there, still. But I didn't have a choice but to leave.

To answer questions, yes, I am in a heaven of a sort. Yes, I took Raph. But NO I did not take Splinter. He came on his own. I had nothing to do with his death. But Raph was weakening, and he called out to me. So, I listened to his pleas and took him. I'm sorry, I know you guys weren't prepared to lose him. I know you guys are alone together now, but it will be that way for a while… Yes, I do know what is to come of you both. But I am not allowed to tell you. Don't worry, neither of you will die alone. That's all I can tell you…

Now, I have separate messages to give you both.

Leonardo- It has never EVER been your fault… In ANYTHING. Are you reading this? When you found me on the couch, it wasn't your fault I died. It was never your fault. You are an innocent, but hardened person, and I know all you have wanted is your family's approval. That's why I am saying on behalf of all of us here and there that we approve of your actions, you are one of the greatest people I have met in my entire life. I was fortunate enough to live in your presence and you took care of great. Now that you and Don are alone, and our brother can take care of himself, you need to take care of yourself too. You have done your job, you can have a break. We will all be fine. I love you, Leo…

Donatello- I was informed by some of your early letters… You had a hard time believing I was dead. I can understand that, for I didn't even believe I was dead… It took seeing the letters everyone left for me to realize what happened. I remember how I died clearly; I just didn't want to believe it. I think that's what you thought at first. Is it? Don't be scared of death, Donnie. It is inevitable, it will come whether you want it to or not. I know you have lost three family members to death, but they are fine. They are happy, and not really because they are dead, but they are happy because they are not alone. Well, I just want to let you know that I love you, so much… Do you finally understand what I meant by 'The beginning of the end'?

Raph said something about writing in his death letter about the 'New Divide'. I see why he put that, and I also hope you guys understand it too. I also hope you really can make it past this new divide. Or the future I said won't happen.

Well, I am running out of time to write this to you two. I love you guys, and miss you. Raph and Splinter say hi.

Can you do something for me, though?

Keep writing me those letters; they are some of the best things to read when you are here. Don't be afraid to write to Splinter or Raph either, they would probably love it like I do.

See you in the afterlife.

Love for eternities and the future to come,

Michelangelo

_At that point, Leo was shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. He dropped the letter and put his head in his hands. He felt stirring in the bed. _

"_L-Leo?" Don whispered, groggily. He got up and Leo retrieved the letter and gave the paper to his brother. Don read and began to cry as well. The two brothers were emotional wrecks, and hugged each other. "I love you Leo…"_

"_I love you too, Donnie…" Leonardo choked out. After a few minutes, tears ran out for them and they could only hug each other._

_For now that they knew their family was okay and together, they needed the companionship. They knew what was needed to get over this, and it was each other._

_They would cross this new divide, even if it took everything they have._

(A/N: That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed, I sure did.)


End file.
